This invention relates to a molten metal pump support post and a complementary apparatus designed to rapidly and efficiently remove the post from a molten metal pump base. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique molten metal pump post design which facilitates installation and rapid removal with a unique tool which minimizes damage to the base.
The support post and removal tool of this invention are particularly well suited to facilitate the rebuilding of molten metal pumps.